Gabriel's Wrath
by Mike1
Summary: Crossover of Prophecy/Omen. Gabriel comes to Chicago, where he meets Damien Thorn (setting is after second Omen movie).
1. Arrival

Title: Gabriel's Wrath  
  
Author: Mike  
  
Fandom: Omen/Prophecy   
  
Rating: R  
  
E-mail For Feedback: MichaelTheDestroyer@yahoo.com  
  
Notes: Omen--story takes place sometime after Damien-Omen II. Prophecy--story takes place before first movie.   
  
Warnings: Violence, gore, profanity, character death.  
  
Disclaimer: The Omen series and it's characters belong to David Seltzer, Joseph Howard, Twentieth Century Fox, Mace Neufeld, Harvey Bernard, Don Taylor, and Stanley Mann. The prophecy trilogy and it's characters belong to Gregory Widen, Dimension Films, Greg Spence, Matt Greenberg, Joel Soisson, Carl Dupre, and Patrick Lussier. I have received no money for this story.   
  
Summary: Gabriel comes to Chicago, he comes across cadet Damien   
Thorn. Humans are once again caught in the middle of Gabriel's war.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gabriel's Wrath  
by Mike  
  
--Chicago, Illinois--   
--Thorn Museum of Art--  
  
It was night. The cadet sergeant Damien Thorn stared at the storage   
room in the basement, standing just outside. He listened to the conversation of Richard and Ann Thorn.  
  
Richard Thorn pleaded desperately yet intently, "Ann..give me the daggers! Now! Give me..the daggers, Ann."  
  
She sighed inwardly, turning around.She opened the top metal drawer   
and withdrew three of the seven holy Daggers of Megiddo, the only weapons that can kill the Antichrist. Slowly, and with resolve, she turned to Richard and immediately plunged them into her husband's chest. "There are your daggers!"  
  
He held his wound, apparently shocked. **What the fuck?** He gasped,  
"Ann..."  
  
She said with menace, "I've always belonged to him."  
  
It all dawned on him. She was his Apostate. The Whore. Aunt Marion   
was right, but he was blinded by love. He wished he could do something.. but he found all this out much to late. **Bitch.** He fell to the floor, gasping his last.  
  
She cried out, "Damien!.."  
  
Outside, Damien looked at the boiler furnace behind her. Flames came   
out, as it burst open. He had no further use for her now.  
  
The fire enveloped her. "Damien!" She shrieked and wailed, as if already in Hell. The flames consumed her, as she then fell to the floor, beside Richard.  
  
Damien smirked to himself, his work done. He walked away from the   
carnage, leaving his old life behind..  
  
*********************************************  
  
On the roof of the museum, a figure in black sat perched. Lucifer,   
Damien's father. He had a beard and brown hair, with black fingernails. He was crouched on the ledge, hands on his knees. He opened his eyes. "Ahh..it is done. Poor Richard has perished, along with my Ann. Another day's work in the life of my son." He turned to look at two figures who sat beside him.  
  
They were crouched in the same position, hands folded. They had   
leathery skin, brown rags, fangs, and thorned vines were over the eyes. They snarled, gazing below.   
  
Lucifer pointed at Damien, who hailed his limo.  
  
Murray, the driver, was oblivious to who was spying on them. He got   
out and opened the back door for Damien, smiling.   
  
Damien nodded. He walked to the car and got in, Murray then shut the   
door.  
  
Lucifer smiled, watching the obedient chauffeur drive his son away from the scene. "That's right. Go home." He told his demons, "Follow him, track him. He may think it's over. But it never is. Each conclusion is just a prelude to the next stage. Report back to me of any progress."  
  
The wraiths jumped off, running into the air. They became wisps of   
vapor, going in the direction of the limo on the highway.   
  
"Good. Follow my son. Our time grows short, my servants. Damien will   
become a man in a couple decades, then he shall rule this planet with my power. Gabriel's war can NOT get in the way of that.." He rose to his feet. Snapping his finger, he disappeared into a column of black smoke.  
  
*********************************************  
  
--Brooklyn, New York--   
  
Gabriel descended from the sky, landing in a kneeling position on his feet. He was dressed in a white shirt, dark overcoat, and leather pants. His black hair was slicked back, in contrast with his near-pale skin. He got up and looked around, his deep blue eyes taking in the surroundings.   
  
He had obviously landed in some loading area, where trailers were emptied and stocked full of merchandise, then taken to their destinations. It was vacant, the workers must have went home for the night.  
  
Gabriel sniffed the air, sensing something odd. "Ahhh. Another tragedy." He could always smell death. It was his job. He knew when and where someone was dying or about to die. Unknown to mortals, death and life also had a scent, as all things in this world do. angels are just better at detecting it. Sniffing again, he tracked it past a few trailers. He stopped by the one labeled "Thorn Ind". He could smell something else. Something old. "Hmm..cement, ink..yes, very old." Even better, the door was open. He jumped up, landing inside.   
  
The room was a bit unorganized, crates were tripped over. It seemed   
as if this train were on a collision course. Finally, he found what   
attracted him. An old drawing. It had a dog, a few images of an evil   
boy, and flames.  
  
He grinned in recognition. "Ahh, yes. Yiagel's Wall. The Beast, the   
Antichrist, from birth to downfall. Born of a jackal and Satan..Ooh! Nasty business, Lucifer. Even I wouldn't allow myself to sink THAT low." He noticed something else. In the background, almost too tiny for the naked eye to see. You'd have to be looking for it pretty hard to find it. "Hmm. Clever artist, that Yiagel. I suppose he learned a few things about our war." He saw angels on spikes, Hellfire, and part of the sky was on fire. "Oh well, I've seen all I need to." He walked out of the trailer and shut the door behind him. No sense in letting anyone else find this.  
  
The seraph sniffed once more, walking further after the smell. Then   
he stopped, he had found the source.  
  
A man was crushed at he waist area, an obvious victim of two train ends latching together, but he was in the way. The groin and legs were also crushed, he just hung there.  
  
"Mm! Now *that* must have hurt? Eh, Mr. Warren?" He walked closer,   
grabbing the latch. Using superhuman strength, he unhooked the two   
boxcars, freeing the dead curator.  
  
Warren's body fell to the snowy earth.  
  
Gabriel knelt over him, touched his face. "Oh, good. Died just today. I caught him just in time." He held his other hand above the corpse. "I'm afraid I can't let you go yet, Charlie. Come back. Come on back, I can feel you here.."  
  
There was a sudden cough, as Warren choked for air.  
  
"That's it. Come. Now, Charles! Come back." He gestured with a wave,   
continuing to 'call' him.  
  
Charles opened his eyes. "Huh?" He took the steel cross out of his coat, pointed in the stranger's direction.  
  
He laughed, snatching it away. He analyzed it for a moment, then tossed it onto the snow. "Now, now. We won't have any of that."  
  
Charles wiped his face, clearing his vision. "I don't get it. What.." He saw an odd man crouched over him. some stranger in a dark suit, except for the shirt. "Who-"  
  
He introduced himself. "I'm Gabriel."  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"What, you hard of hearing? I am Gabriel..the Angel of Death." He   
pointed to an area behind him. "I saw that beautiful work of art. Yiagel's Wall? Very odd man, that one. Lucifer appeared to him, showed him things to come. He didn't take it very well, I'm afraid. Of course, it didn't help when I showed up sometime afterwards, either."  
  
He was surprised. This was Gabriel? Interesting. He could think of no other reason to explain it, and who else but an angel could claim to have met Yiagel himself? "An angel? Great! I think I remember. Gabriel, the angel who announced Christ's birth to Mary, who foretold John the Baptist's birth, who gave glad tidings to all men-"  
  
"And who also killed the firstborn in Egypt, turned rivers to blood, cities to salt, kings into cripples." He shrugged. "It's a living."  
  
Charles' eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't like any angel he had   
thought he would meet. Definitely not all nice with halos and wings. For one thing, he sounded like a street person from New York. Not an angel. But if he WAS Gabriel.. "Look, you gotta help. I'm not sure if Richard is still alive. The Beast still lives! The Antichrist, the Devil's son from the Book of Revelation. Damien Thorn! He's the Beast!!"  
  
He sighed, "Of course. My brothers have told me some things, we have   
some basic knowledge about the canine half-breed."  
  
"Then you know what you must do. Slay the demon, kill Damien, it's   
the only way. You're an Angel of the Lord! Do God's will, help us destroy the Beast. It's your duty-"  
  
The angel lightly slapped Charles' face. "Enough! Don't tell me what my duty is, monkey. You know *nothing* about us. Be glad that you don't, little man."  
  
Charles held his face, it stung briefly. He could think of nothing more to say.  
  
"Now. You're going to help me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can't drive."  
  
"Huh?! You can't DRIVE?"  
  
"No. Tell me, where was the Wall being shipped to?"  
  
"Chicago, to the Thorn Museum of Art. Under the name of Richard   
Thorn. But if he doesn't succeed in defeating Damien, it goes to the Beast himself. Or to Paul Buher, president at the Thorn Industries Building."  
  
"Oh. Then, in that case, we shall go to Chicago."  
  
"Can't we go eat? I hear Burger King has a special combo meal, some   
good food-"  
  
"No, there's no time for that. Now shut up and follow me."  
  
"Fine. But, um.." He pointed at his legs.  
  
He chuckled. "Sure. I almost forgot." He reached down, touching the   
kneecaps.  
  
Within several minutes, the legs grew new flesh, the bones reformed. He was as good as new, in the same condition as before the 'accident'. "Oh! Praise the Lord, thank Jesus, Amen-"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
He shut up.  
  
"Nothing to say? Good. Then come on." He turned around and walked   
back to the trains, followed by Charles. After several minutes, they entered the parking lot.  
  
A man was leaving his car.  
  
Gabriel pointed at the Chevy. "Excuse me. Is that vehicle yours?"  
  
The stranger smiled. "Yes, it is. Why do you ask, sir?"  
  
"We need it. I believe we shall take it now. Dr. Warren, get it."  
  
The man yelled, "No way! I'm calling the police." He reached for his   
cell-phone.  
  
Gabriel pointed his hand at the owner's face. "Shhh!"  
  
The man fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Gabriel picked up the cell-phone. **What is this thing..**   
  
Charles stared at Gabriel open-mouthed. "How, how did you..never mind." He grabbed the keys from the guy's pocket and got into the driver side. Once he was sure Gabe was in, he started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. Towards Chicago... 


	2. Pyriel's Orders

--Arizona desert--  
  
Someplace in the desert, near the Gila Flats region of the Hualapai Reservation, all was silent. The sun would be coming up soon. A man (an angel, actually) stood in the desert, he appeared to be alone. He wore all-white, with long blond hair. Pyriel, Angel of Genocide.  
  
Zophael, wearing black, with dark wavy hair, walked up to him. He had a zig-zag scar on his neck. "Master. I have found the whereabouts of the Antichrist. Your mortal followers have proven themselves useful, we managed to infiltrate the Beast's sect."  
  
"Who is the Beast now?"  
  
"A young boy, Damien Thorn. Thirteen years of age. He attends Davidson Military Academy. His guardians have perished, leaving the   
Thorn Corporation to him one day, but has presently fallen to Paul Buher."  
  
"Hmm. And does the Son of Satan realize his purpose? Does he know   
his power?"  
  
"He does. He has accepted his destiny, and is not at all squeamish about fulfilling it. I don't know where he lives, but I do know where he can be found. One of his friend's parents serves you. Shall I slay the demon child immediately?"  
  
Pyriel held up his hand. "No. Not yet, anyway. I will crush the puny mortals, all of Creation will be finished, then *I* shall rule all. The Antichrist must not get in the way of that! He would surely become a problem if he should discover my intention. I will not tolerate any attempts to stop my plans. Know this, there cannot be two masters."  
  
"Something else. We have spotted the serapph Gabriel coming into   
Chicago, with one of his monkey helpers. What shall I do?"   
  
"Go to Damien, speak to him. He has valuable gifts, powers which can be used for us. Recruit him, allow him to serve me. I want to make an alliance with him. Do not allow Gabriel must not interfere! Find Damien *first*! I shall send my servant Malekai to aid you in this mission, in case Damien does not appear..agreeable. If the Beast agrees to my terms, I will let him live. But if not.."  
  
"I will kill him if he refuses?"  
  
"Of course. We cannot allow such a powerful being to become our enemy."  
  
"I understand, master. It will be done." He walked away.  
  
Pyriel laughed to himself. "Yes. Join me, Damien, become a part of my great army. Follow me or die.." He spread his arms, lightning flashed. A mound of writhing bodies appeared around him... 


End file.
